1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a display apparatus including the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel with improved display quality and a display apparatus including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting intensity of the electric field, transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted to display an image.
When a resolution of the LCD apparatus is high, an image having a high display quality may be displayed, so that the resolution of the LCD apparatus is increasing recently. As the resolution of the LCD increases, a charging duration of the pixel decreases.
A desired voltage may not be charged to a pixel far from a data driver due to increase of resistance of a data line according to increase of length of the data line and the insufficient charging duration. Thus, a stain may be generated according to a position of a display panel.
In addition, when a current of the data driver increases to charge the pixel in short time, the data driver may generate heat and a power consumption of the data driver may increase.